


Lollipop

by demiboy_demon



Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BKAserverbingo, Blowjobs, Bottom Keith, Bottom Keith Week 2020, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Don’t judge me pls olivia, F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spit Roasting, Sugar Baby Keith, Sugar Daddy Lotor, Sugar Mommy Allura, Top Allura, but in like a porny way, top Lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiboy_demon/pseuds/demiboy_demon
Summary: Keith’s not sure why his sugar parents brought him along with them on their trip, but he’s sure not complaining.
Relationships: Kallura- Relationship, Keitor - Relationship, Leithal - Relationship
Series: Bottom Keith Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Insecure submission Keith, Keith has a sugar daddy, praise kink, ‘Are you trying to turn me on or are you just that oblivious?’

Keith didn’t understand why Lotor and Allura were bringing him along on their trip, but he wasn’t complaining. Ever since they had met a year ago, they had brought Keith everywhere with them. They had bought him fancy, expensive clothes and fancy, expensive dinners, and he had had sex with them in their fancy, expensive houses and cars. He guessed one could say they were his sugar mommy and daddy. 

Keith wasn’t sure what they saw in him. He was just a vaguely poor artist and fencing instructor, and they ran an architectural empire. Whatever it was (maybe his ass, he thought, or maybe his cheekbones), he was glad they liked him, because he certainly wouldn’t be able to afford rent in this city without them. 

He only wished that they liked him as a person, too, but he supposed that was too much to ask for. 

Keith thought about this as he sat in Lotor and Allura’s private jet that was currently flying toward Rome for an architecture thing (Lotor had explained it to him, but try as Keith did, architecture was nonsense to him. Lotor explained it anyway, until it was clear that Keith was a lost cause, when he had started talking about swords. Keith had been relieved at the change of subject, because this was finally something he was knowledgeable about.)

Keith looked out the window and thought until Allura sat down next to him, and Lotor across from him. 

“Hey, guys.” Keith asked, “Are you done with your work?”

“For now,” Lotor said, “I think we’re finally getting it across to Daniel that you can’t build a house out of sea foam, no matter how much he’s willing to pay.”

Allura sighed, “He’s certainly not the brightest client we have. Hopefully our meetings in Rome will be easier, then we can go back home.” She tilted her head at Keith. “Have you ever been to Rome, Keith?”

Keith shook his head. “No. My middle school was on Rome Drive, though.”

Lotor and Allura both laughed as if Keith had said something terribly funny. Keith wasn’t sure what the joke was, but he liked the sounds of their laughter, so he didn’t care. 

“Oh, we must take you sightseeing, then!” Allura squealed, “You’ll love it!”

“It’s truly marvelous,” Lotor said, “I can’t wait to see your face when you see everything.”

Keith smiled. He loved when Allura and Lotor got excited, and he was looking forward to seeing the city. It would be great for his art, and probably a lot of fun, too. 

Allura put her hand on Keith’s thigh. Keith didn’t move it, just spread his legs a little more apart in case she was trying to initiate anything. It didn’t seem like she was, because she didn’t move her hand. Keith normally would have felt disappointed about that, but was too excited about exploring the city with his partners. 

________________________________

Keith had been on the plane for the better of five hours, and he was feeling hungry. Not hungry enough to bother anyone, but certainly hungry enough to start rummaging in his backpack to see if he had a granola bar or something.

Keith was really regretting cleaning out his backpack the other day, because he didn’t have anything in there other than what he had packed for the weekend. 

Finally he found a bubblegum flavoured lollipop from the lobby of his apartment. He unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth, thinking nothing of it. 

Halfway through his lollipop, he felt Lotor and Allura’s eyes on him. He looked away from the window and saw they were both fixing him with glares. 

“Um...” Keith asked, “Did I do something wrong? You guys seem mad.”

Lotor raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to turn us on, or are you just that oblivious?”

Keith jutted his head back in surprise. “What?” 

He looked to Allura for clarification. Her tone was more playful than Lotor’s when she spoke. “It’s just, you’re paying an awful lot of attention to that lollipop, tongue-wise.”

Keith suddenly understood what was happening. 

Huh,  he thought,  I guess that is what Allura’s hand meant.

“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to be–”

“Unbelievably adorable?” 

“Impossibly sexy?” 

“Implausibly delicious?”

“Immensely fuckable?”

“Incredibly flirtatious?”

“Ridiculously sensual?”

“Wildly provocative?”

“Severely seductive?”

“Irresistibly alluring?”

“Tremendously coquettish?”

“Tantalizingly voluptuous?”

“Tremendously beddable?”

“…..I’ve ran out of adjectives.”

“Wow, Lotor, never would have thought you of all people could run out of adjectives.”

“Very funny, Allura. I’m positively guffawing.”

“I could’ve gone on for hours.”

“I’m sure you could have.”

Keith finished his lollipop as they listed off descriptions, then put the stick back in his bag. “I was going to say ‘turn-on-ey’, but you guys said it better.”

Both turned their attentions back to Keith. They both had looks in their faces that looked disapproving, but in a playful way, like in a pornographic video when someone doesn’t have the money to pay for the pizza they ordered, or when a cheeky student doesn’t turn in their homework and needs extra credit to pass the course. 

“Well,” Allura said with faux upset, “Now that you know what you were doing, and you’ve taken responsibility, what are you going to do to fix it?”

This was how Keith found himself being pegged by Allura and mouth fucked by Lotor at the same time, on all fours, on the seats of his lovers’ plane. 

Keith moaned around Lotor’s cock as Allura thrusted into his ass. “Such a good little slut,” she cooed, “Taking our cocks so well.”

Keith whimpered around Lotor as she praised him. He normally would have responded, but his mouth was full at the moment, as well as part of his throat. 

Keith knew Allura’s strap-on was pressed against her clit as she fucked him, and the knowledge just made his experience all the more pleasurable. 

Keith bobbed his head up and down on Lotor’s cock, letting out a tiny whimper each time Allura thrusted. The wet heat of his mouth mixed with the vibrations of his noises enveloped Lotor’s cock, sending waves of butterflies through his body. 

“Oh, Darling,” Lotor cried, “I’m going to cum- ah!”

Lotor came down Keith’s throat. Keith swallowed part of it, but some of it got on his face and the plane seats. Keith found himself feeling a little disappointed that he wasn’t able to get it all, because he really liked the taste of Lotor’s cum (was that weird, he wondered, Lotor seemed to enjoy it, and it wasn’t like there was anyone he could ask to see if it was normal, so he just had to hope.)

The sensation of Lotor’s cum going down his throat mixed with Allura repeatedly hitting his prostate sent him over the edge. He rolled his eyes up as high as they would go as he came, his semen going all over the plane seats. Neither Allura nor Lotor seemed to care about the mess, even though Keith felt bad for whoever would have to clean it.

Allura slid her strap-on out of Keith and took it off.She tossed it to the side and sat down so she could spread her labia with her fingers, gesturing with her other hand for Keith to come over. Keith did, and Allura grabbed his hair. She pulled his head down so he could eat her pussy. 

Keith obediently started licking as soon as his tongue was close enough to, licking up Allura’s juices before moving his tongue around Allura’s clit, flicking around all the places he knew she liked. He rubbed his tongue up and down on her clit’s most sensitive sides, then moved to her hole. He plunged his tongue in and moved it around. Allura moaned and tightened her grip on Keith’s hair. 

“Aaah! Keith! You’re so good with your tongue!”

Keith moved his head up to her clit and suctioned his lips around it. He started licking and sucking at the same time. Allura’s hand was pulling his hair so hard he was worried she would pull it out, but he didn’t stop.

“Fuck, Keith, baby, you’re so good at this,” she cried, “Fuck, I’m going to-”

Allura squirted on Keith’s face. He pulled away a moment after, grinning. All the practice Allura had had him do on her had payed off. Allura and Lotor both had a sort of afterglow about them, looking luminous in the plane’s lights. Keith wondered if he looked so elegant, but figured he didn’t. After all, he was partly covered in cum. 

Lotor wrapped his arms around Keith and lifted him up, pulling him into his lap. “God, I love you, Keith.”

Allura leaned against them. “As do I.”

Keith’s eyes widened.  Huh,  he thought _,_ I guess they do feel the same way after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last entry for Bottom Keith week because I completely ran out of energy to write more porn. Hope you all enjoyed what I did write. Thank you for reading!


End file.
